


Meadow of Mayhem

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Meadow of Mayhem

The sun shone brilliantly overhead. Not a single cloud covered the bright blue sky. Birds whistled and chirped to each other from the treetops. Soft grass dotted with wildflowers filled the clearing with whimsical colors and sweet smells. Summers in Konoha were beautiful, so beautiful that Sasuke couldn't help but return to the hidden meadow every so often. Before returning to Konoha, he had spent his time in this meadow alone, but now, he took the opportunity to spend quality time with his only childhood friend.

"Eeeeuuuuuurp."

"Naruto, that's disgusting."

"Aaaaayyyurp," Naruto replied mockingly, giving his friend a playful nudge from where he lay sprawled in the grass. Sasuke sat with his elbows resting on his knees, head resting on his hands.

"Don't burp at me, dobe."

"Braaaaahhhp."

"I said don't burp at me."

"I didn't. I burped at a bird."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, swatting Naruto's bare tummy. The blond had taken off his shirt and scrunched it up into a pillow, leaving his stomach and chest vulnerable. Naruto yelped in protest, laughing at his own stupidity.

"Oh, come on, teme! Lighten up for once, will ya?"

"No. That's your job, not mine," Sasuke replied, referencing his current occupation as Lord Seventh's personal bodyguard.

"Your job is protecting me, silly. Not bossing me around."

"My job description does not include catering to your every whim."

"It doesn't say you can't have burping contests with me, right?"

"Just because it doesn't say that doesn't mean I have to."

"Well, no, but I just wanna hang out with my best friend. Can we do that, just this once? Not as Hokage and bodyguard, but as Naruto and Sasuke. Like what we should've been doing when we were kids."

Naruto had a point. They should have been playing catch or complaining about homework, but destiny had had other ideas. Sasuke wasn't one for reminiscing, but since they'd never really had a chance to just be kids, one day of immaturity couldn't hurt. 

"So?" Naruto asked. "Whaddya say we have fun for once?"

"Uurrhhp."

Naruto grinned. "Not bad, not bad."

"I don't usually do this sort of thing, you know."

"Uuuaaarrrhhp."

"Breeehhhp."

"Huurrrrrp!"

"Yyyeeeeerp."

"Baaaaaaaap?"

"Reeerrrrp."

"Aaaaaeeeeerp!"

"Byyyaaarp."

"Brahp brehp bruuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhp!"

"Okay, dobe. You win," Sasuke said after a moment, vaguely impressed.

"Of course I did. I always win."

"No you don't. How many times did I kick your ass?"

"That was when we were kids!"

"Doesn't make it any less true, usaratonkachi," Sasuke replied, although he did lean over to kiss his friend on the lips as he did so.

"Wha--? What was that for?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Dude, if you wanna kiss me, then kiss me like you mean it, okay?" And with that, he grabbed the collar of Sasuke's dark gray polo and pulled him in for another kiss. This one lasted much, much longer. The only thing that would last longer than the memory of that day in the meadow was their love for each other.


End file.
